


I don't care what they think

by frogify



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, repressing feelings, sleepover, they love eachother, uenoyama gets comfort, yayoi is in two sentences thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogify/pseuds/frogify
Summary: Ritsuka's been struggling with something, and Mafuyu's there to help.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	I don't care what they think

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to finish this a month ago for my friendiversary w the CEO of Given, Lily!! I love u sm Lily take ur gay people.
> 
> also PSA I did **not** check the tenses or look it over because I'm lazy lolol have a nice day!

Ritsuka loves Mafuyu, and he’s aware of it.

In fact, he isn’t positive if that’s the best way to describe it. He’s so captivated by Mafuyu in every way, he wishes there was a better word.

Ritsuka’s positive he loves Mafuyu, and wants to be with him, so why does he keep looking back at whoever’s looking at them when it’s the two of them? Why does his sister’s (questionable) remarks impact him this much? Why does every disapproving stare make him feel so nervous and upset? 

He’s sure it’s normal to feel a bit displeased, but there’s something inside him screaming. Ritsuka doesn’t understand.

Several times, he’s thought of consulting Akihiko about it. After all, he’s the one who gave himself a not-so-subtle hint Ritsuka had a crush on Mafuyu. (Which is now a requited love, Ritsuka smiles) Aki seemed to be a bit preoccupied these days, so he decided against it. 

In the end, he decided to keep it a secret. He didn’t want to worry Mafuyu, knowing he’s doing his best to sort out his own feelings. 

Ritsuka’s aware that Mafuyu would, more likely than not, listen to him. However, there’s still that little thought at the back of his mind that collapses all logical thinking. Ritsuka didn’t want to burden Mafuyu with a temporary problem.

  
Except that’s the thing, it wasn’t temporary. 

That little thought, that anxiety never seemed to fade. Despite the amount of times he thought about how much he loves Mafuyu, it never went away.

In fact, it felt like it was building up. More, more, and more. That anxiety kept building up - the little thought at the back of his head turned into something even bigger.

As days went by, the discomfort enveloped him in an overwhelming sensation. A palpable tension surrounded his guitar and his stance while he played. 

One day, it began to affect the overall mood of the band.

“Stop, stop.” Akihiko was the first to address the mood, though indirectly.

Haruki, in an instant recognizing what Akihiko was trying to do says, “Why don’t we stop here today all together?” 

Ritsuka makes a noise of disbelief, “What do you mean? We barely have any time until the concert!” 

Akihiko gets up and wraps an arm around Ritsuka’s neck, efficiently head-locking him. “Yes, yes, Uesama. We’ll get ‘em next time.”

Mafuyu (who was originally observing the situation and staying silent) frowns and calls out. “Uenoyama-kun, I think we should stop for now as well.”

He ducks out of the deathly headlock, stepping back. Growing frustrated, Uenoyama's voice accelerates. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how strained the music is!”

“Don’t tell me  _ you _ haven’t noticed that strain was originally coming from you.” Akihiko crosses his arms.

Ritsuka’s mouth falls open, hesitating. “Well, that’s because--!”

“I am going to end this right now before this gets out of hand.” Haruki steps in between them. “Let’s end it for today, we have practice again in two days. Uecchi, I don’t know what’s going on, but you’re clearly being affected by this. I don’t know if it’s the live coming up or what, but relax for a while.” 

He clicks his tongue, visibly irritated. “Alright, fine.”

“Okay, then. I’ll check out of the studio for the night.” Akihiko heads out of the room, Haruki just behind him.

“I’m going out for a cigarette.” 

Uenoyama slings his guitar case onto his back. As he looks up from the ground, Mafuyu approaches him.

“Uenoyama-kun, want to sleepover at my place tonight?”

He nearly chokes on his spit. “Huh?”

“We have no school tomorrow, so we can stay up.”

“Wh-”

“You have something that’s bothering you, right?” Mafuyu looks down. “Please, let me help you. I can’t let this…” He begins to choke up.

_ “That conversation could’ve been interpreted in 50 different ways…”  _ Ritsuka inwardly sighs.

“...Thanks, Mafuyu. Sure, let’s go. Let me call my sister first though, ‘kay?”

\--

After Ritsuka informed his sister of his whereabouts, (which Yayoi claimed she didn’t care less) they began the walk to Mafuyu’s home.

It was a quiet walk back, silence settling between the two. It wasn’t uncomfortable, per se. But there was a small tension barely noticeable.

Mafuyu reaches out for Ritsuka’s hand, and Ritsuka pulls back and flinches.

They both turn to each other with wide eyes and Ritsuka stuttering nervously.

They were on a street, and no people were around. After all, it was fairly dark out. 

So, why did he pull away?

“Uenoyama-kun--”

“I’m sorry! I, uh,” Ritsuka looked both ways, upwards and back. Once he completely ascertains there was nobody around them, he takes Mafuyu’s hand.

Mafuyu stays silent, though recognizing the gesture Ritsuka had just done.

They begin walking once again, Mafuyu looking at Ritsuka’s face intently. 

He stammers, “If you want to say something--”

Mafuyu shakes his head, looking away. “In a bit.”

Just as they reached the corner to get to the pinkish haired’s humble abode, they heard some rustling and noise.

Ritsuka’s hand jolts away from Mafuyu’s, tensing up.

Ritsuka once again goes to look at him, but Mafuyu looks downward at a cat. “Hey, little one.”

“Little one?” He questions, but Mafuyu moves ahead, unlocking the door. 

“Come on in.” 

“Thank you for having me.”

  
  


Once they settle inside Mafuyu’s room (both of them sitting next to each other on the bed), the said boy raises the question. “Ritsuka, what’s the matter? There’s something bothering you, and I have an idea but… I don’t want to misinterpret.”

“I…” Uenoyama looks around nervously, finding his favorite spot is the floor. “No, it’s fine.”

Mafuyu reaches out for both of Ritsuka’s hands, holding them. “Please.”

Ritsuka, at that very moment, crumbles.

There’s no way he can hide this from Mafuyu. Not any longer.

“I don’t know what’s wrong…I…” Ritsuka tears up as Mafuyu hugs him and kisses his forehead softly.

“Take your time.”

“I can’t stop looking around whenever we hold hands in public or… anything for that matter. I’m scared of losing support from my family… I’m scared of others' disapproval… I…” Ritsuka trails off. “But, I love you. I love you so much I can’t even explain it. Love’s not even strong enough to explain how I feel… I… but sometimes I don’t know if it is okay for  _ me _ to feel that way. But only me...”

“I love you too, Ritsuka. I want to help you.” Mafuyu brings Ritsuka’s head to his chest gently. “A lot of people are disapproving but… either way, we have each other. I don’t care about what they say as long as I’m with you.”

“Me too… me too. I feel the same way.”

“Wanna cuddle?”

A sniffle and a nod.

“Thank you, Mafuyu.”


End file.
